creative_role_playfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:OrkMarine/Post Apoc RP Mk3
So I decided to restart this RP, fuck you, thats why. Rules Fuck you, I aint explaining this shit again New Stuff Nuthin new much really, theirs a new recource, Materials, it basically consists of all the shit found lying around that cant be used for anything useful, apart from building barricades and such. So the recources are now as follows: *'Food: '''Used for keeping your faction from starvation, people are fed every 5 turns. *'Fuel: Used mainly to drive vehicles and powering up generators. *'Materials: '''For building barricades and constructing things. *'Munitions: '''Required for all firearm type weapons. Oh, and theirs now these trait thingies that you can choose from during the faction creation stage. Starting Faction '''Name: '''The name of your faction '''Archetype: Choose one of the following faction archetypes, it shall give you a bonus. *'Martial: ' : Replaced the "raider" archetype from the last one, mainly because raider made you sound like a dick. Gives your people a bonus in all things combat related. You will start off with 30 soldiers and 20 civilians. *'Trader:' Your people get better deals in trading and are better in all diplomatic sitations. You will start off with 20 soldiers and 30 civilians. *'Scavenger:' Your people tend to loot more things and are better with technology. You will start off with 20 soldiers and 30 civilians. *'Survivalist:' Your people will be able to live off the land better and have a higher resistance to the natural elements (radiation and such). You will start off with 20 soldiers and 30 civilians. Faction Traits: 'You may further customise your faction by choosing one of the following traits. You can only take a total of 1 trait, but dont have to have one if you dont wish to. Every trait has a posative and negative effect so you should choose one that compliments your playstyle. *'Raider: 'Embracing the chaos of the post apocalyptic world, your people get what they want through stealing, murder and pillaging, and would like it no other way. Your soldiers fight for the thrill of battle and thus show no fear in combat, your intimidation will also increase, sometimes you will be able to scare other factions and survivors into doing things for your benefit. However, going too long without combat will make your people, especially your soldiers get restless, eventually they will begin to question your capability as a leader and some may leave or even rebel. Basically choose this trait if you intend to allways be attacking others. *'Nomadic: 'Your faction has survived by allways being on the move and never staying in one place for too long. Your people will be faster at travveling long distances and wont have to stop to take breaks mid journey, allowing you to go further much faster, and more food effectively. You'll also be able to deconstruct your bases quicker, and it will return more of the materials that you used in that bases construction in the first place. However, similar to the Raider trait, if you stay in the one place for too many turns your people will get angry at you and bad things may happen, such as crime increasing or your people leaving/rebbelling. *'Cannibalism: 'Your people accept the eating of dead human bodies, and commonly practice it. Any dead human body you come across can be turned directly into the food recource (about 5 food per body, which can equal to alot after a long battle) for your people to eat. The benefits to this is fairly obvious, obtaining food will be much easier. However, its also possible for your people to get sick, or even die from diseases that can be caused from the practice of cannabilism. And many other factions in the wasteland may distrust, or even be openly hostile towards you if they find out about your cannabilistic ways, on the other hand, diplomacy with other cannibal factions may become easier (there are more anti cannibal factions than there are cannibal factions however). *'Mercenary: 'Your faction has survived so far by hiring itself out to others, all of your members are mercs and have joined together into a single mercenary group. The posative thing is that your faction will start off with a wide reputation across the wastes, and many people may seek you out for jobs and such. Merc jobs will also have better pay for you than a faction that doesent have this trait (unless they do heaps of mercenary work in the game and get themselves a repututation across the wasteland, but that would take awhile). Many factions will also know you from past jobs and diplomacy with them may be easier. However, the mercenary business is very cut throat and many other merc factions may target you from early on in an attempt to destroy you and the competition that you represent. Also, as mercs, your soldiers arent as willing to die for you, they will often retreat or surrender without being ordered to if fear gets the better of them. *'Clandestine: 'Your faction are right devious bastards and excell at sticking to the shadows. Your people will be better at assassinations, heists, spying, ambushes, sabotages and other covert missions, the advantages here are fairly obvious. The downside however is that your own people enjoy backstabbing and robbing from eachover just as much as they like doing it to others, crime in general will increase, even if your people are happy their will be crime. So expect for some weapons and recources to go missing occasinally, maybe one of your guys might just "vanish" during his sleep, and turn up later at the bottom of a riverbed. This is a risky trait, but playing it right will leave your enemies screaming out CREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEED as you blow up their base from the inside with a sleeper agent you placed there 69 turns back. *'Mutant: 'Added this trait because ghost was bitching asking nicely if players could control mutant factions. Instead of starting out with 50 people, you will start out with 50 mutants instead, the types of mutants and the quantity of each type you start with will be decided on a dice roll by me. All mutants will exceed humans in atleast one area, but will also often decrease in another, making them more specalised to certain roles (Brutes for example are much stronger than baseline humans, but also are less intelligent, making them good as cannon fodder and grunts). Diplomacy with other mutants will ussually be much easier, but many human factions may distrust or instantly attack you on sight with pointy sticks. '''Starting Stuff: ' You start with 100 in every recource, you then have 200 points that you can use to buy some initial starting gear or to boost your recources. You can also take points out of your starting recources and use them elsewhere. One more thing, not buying weapons for all your soldiers will mean some/all of them will be using pistols, you do not get to keep the pistols however if you do buy weapons (if you chose the mutant trait, not buying any weapons will mean that none of your people will have any weapons, not even pistols. This is because many mutant types can fight effectively with their bare hands or just makeshit melee weapons). *'''100 Food (you can add or take away points from this) *'100 Fuel (you can add or take away points from this)' *'100 Materials (you can add or take away points from this)' *'100 Munitions (you can add or take away points from this)' '---GEAR YOU CAN BUY---' *'Pistol: '''5 Points each (any soldiers who dont get a weapon will start with one of these, but you can buy more as spares or to arm your civilians with). *'Hunting Rifle: '10 Points each *'Shotgun: '10 Points each *'Assualt Rifle: '30 Points each *'RPG: '100 Points each *'Mortar: '150 Points each *'50 Cal: '150 Points each *'Car: '200 Points, is unarmed but can be retrofitted with weaponry. Carries 5 people in total. *'Truck: '300 Points, is unarmed but can be retrofitted with weaponry. Carries 20 people in total. *'GM's Favouring: '''601 Points, the GM will never be unfair to you. Faction Sheets Perhaps if you updated these yourselves from time to time, I might not troll you as much, emphasis on might. GHOSTS FACTION Archetype: Scavenger Trait: Mutant Food: 190 Fuel: 100 Materials: 100 Munitions: 100 Mutants: 17 Menials, 16 Brutes, 8 Hunters, 5 Abominations, 4 Bio Men Spare Stuff: $17'S FACTION Archetype: Martial Trait: Nomads Food: 100 Fuel: 100 Materials: 100 Munitions: 100 People: 30 soldiers (1 RPG, 2 Assault Rifles, 4 Shotguns, 23 pistolers), 20 civilians Spare Stuff: Category:Blog posts